An Angel's journey
by Caliam Baggins Took
Summary: Just kill me now for this. I wrote it a year ago and it still sucks even though I've tried to change it...
1. Chapter 1-it begins

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters from Dogma. Maybe in my dreams but not HERE!  
  
  
Miranda woke up that morning with a huge case of anxiety because she knew what was happening today. As her very first test she was to report to a middle school and study the mortals there so she would know more about them since in the future she was going to be working with them, hopefully. Good thing my friends Tina and Vanessa are coming with me for their first test too Miranda thought to herself.   
Miranda knew that to become a full angel you had to pass all the tests which as you go along they get a lot harder then just studying mortals. But Miranda also knew that when all of her training and tests were completed her wonderful brother Metatron would become a mortal and has to leave her all alone in heaven. But that was still a year away so she would make the most out of all this time. She was especially happy because Metatron was the one training her.   
  
Metatron had woken her up this morning with a rare smile on his face. He said to her, "Get up my sleeping beauty, today's the big day. So go get ready and meet me in the dining hall for your instructions." Then he kissed her on the cheek and left the room, leaving a trail of cologne that Miranda will definitely remember him by.   
Miranda got up and put on her favorite outfit which consisted of lavender nylon pants, black vans shoes, and a dark purple tank top with a lavender streak running through it. Miranda's big on lavender as you can tell. After all her clothes were on she went in front of the mirror and started to brush her black curly hair with lavender streaks in it.   
  
"Stupid knots!" She said aloud. Then she smoothed out her wings and said what she always says to herself in the mirror. "Today's going to be a big day." Even though everyday in Heaven was a big day. She rubbed her eyes and studied them for a second. Everyone tells Miranda that she and her brother have lovely colored eyes, and she's proud of that.   
Miranda set out for the dining hall where her brother was waiting for her. She saw him and went over to him.   
  
"Hi," she said and then she hugged him but didn't let go. "Please don't leave me! I'm not letting you go until you vow you will never leave me!"  
  
Metatron looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Miranda but be strong you can do this. I've been doing this job for a long time so I think you can manage it." He gave her another smile then gave her a folded up piece of paper and said, "Here are your instructions so go get started!"   
  
Miranda looked at him like he was crazy, "What? This is all your giving a folded up piece of paper!"   
  
"Of course, Why are you asking that I can't tell you anymore than what's on that piece of paper." With that Miranda hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "Miranda don't worry I will be following you around making sure you don't get hurt, ok?" She hugged him again and went over to where her friends were waiting. Her journey was just beginning  
  



	2. Chapter 2- going to school

When Miranda, Vanessa and Tina were teleported (sort of) down from Heaven they realized they were not at a school but a bus stop. Miranda opened the instructions and the first thing said, 'Wait for the bus here. Then get on when it comes because it will take you to the school.' Second it said 'Here are you're class assignments. I hope you'll like them!' (As you can tell Metatron wrote these instructions for Miranda)   
  
Class List:  
Homeroom: Mr. Hans  
Period 2: Mrs. Poole-Math  
Period 3: Mr. Hans-Geography (geo)  
Period 4: Coach Caraballo-Physical Education (PE)  
Period 5: Mr. Gill-Science (Sci)  
Period 6: Ms. Perryman-Language Arts (LA)  
Period 7: Mrs. Wylie-Orchestra (Orch)   
  
"We got a full day don't we?" Miranda said sarcastically to Vanessa and Tina.   
  
"You could say that again!" Vanessa said. Well to say if you were going to describe Vanessa in two words they would be 'Hitler Reincarnation'. She's nice to only the angels and people she likes. She's being trained to do the same thing as Miranda except it's for Satan, so she's a "Satan-angel". But she's still Miranda best Friend. But God allows her in Heaven for an unknown reason. Metatron had told Miranda it was probably some sentimental reason.   
  
"Hey here comes the bus!" Tina yelled. Tina is actually the same as Vanessa and is competing for the spot. But their little friend group still sticks together through thick and thin.   
The Bus pulled up and stopped at the bus stop. The girls got in and took 2 seats at the back. Vanessa and Tina in one, Miranda in one by herself in case her brother shows up. And he did.  
  
"Hello," he said cheerfully, "are you ready for this Miranda?"  
  
"You think" Miranda answered back in a sarcastic tone. "Don't start with me Miranda, We've already had to sit down and talk about your attitude, don't let me have to talk to you again, ok?"   
  
"Fine, I will." Miranda answered. Then she smiled and punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the group arrived at the school it was first day havoc. Miranda way scared for like the first time since she tried out for the lead in the play they were having in Heaven. "I don't want to go in. Take me back" Miranda said nervously.   
  
"But Miranda you said this was your dream. You shouldn't ruin it because you're a little bit scared." Metatron told her as he pushed her firmly to the door.  
  
Vanessa and Tina both yelled together, "Come-on Miranda this will be fun!"   
They found the classroom after searching for 5 minutes and went inside. It was of course since it was a Geography room decorated like one, but in the theme of Europe. The board had writing on it that said   
Welcome Brown Bears!  
"Wow this looks like it will be fun" Miranda said with a little bit of reassurance in her voice.  
  
"There that's the spirit" Metatron said and gave his little sister a big hug. "I'm sorry Miranda but I must go now, God is calling me..."   
  
"No don't leave me!" Miranda yelled and everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy because of course only Miranda, Vanessa and Tina could see Metatron.   
  
"Sorry!" Then her brother left and she sat down and started to cry.  
  
"He promised me that he wouldn't leave me but as you see he's broken that promise" Miranda sobbed.   
  
"He'll be back Miranda" Vanessa told Miranda to comfort her.   
  
"Why do you want him to be here so badly?" Tina asked.   
  
"See that's the problem, I don't know why I feel the way I feel about him. But for some odd reason I think something awful is going to happen to him" Miranda said. Vanessa went and got a tissue and handed it to Miranda "Thank you" Miranda said and wiped away the tears that stained her face.  
  
"Oh just forget about him he broke a solemn promise so when he comes back how 'bout I give him a big punch for you." Vanessa said and held up a clenched fist.  
  
"No that won't be necessary, but it's just that..."   
  
Before Miranda could finish her sentence Mr. Hans walked in the room and said, "Hey how's it goin' everyone?" Only a couple people answered "First day blues I see. Don't worry the year will get much better."  
  
"Sure" Miranda said sarcastically to Vanessa and Tina.   
  
The rest of homeroom up to lunch was boring. But at lunch the girls felt weird being the only ones that weren't eating since angels' cant eat. Everything was going fine till Metatron reapered. "I'm sorry I had to leave but it was an emergency. Miranda turned her back to him, crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. "Oh so now I see you're not talking to me are you?"   
  
"Uhum" Miranda said and slapped her hand to her mouth because he had tricked her into speaking.  
  
"Ha, I knew you would do that Miranda!" Metatron laughed out and then hugged his little sister. Miranda I've been watching you for the past 2 hours and you have been doing well. Keep up this good effort and I think that you will pass all the tests." Metatron whispered to Miranda and then gave her another hug. But Miranda, Vanessa, Tina, and Metatron didn't know they were being watched, and worst of all this person knew there secret.  
  
  



	3. Christian Cline and the surprise of a li...

The rest of the day went smooth right up until it was time for the group to go home. The girls and Metatron got on the bus and sat in the same seats.   
  
"Today has been a LONG day." Miranda said and sighed.   
  
"Metatron how long do we have to actually stay in school?" Vanessa asked him.   
  
"Only until next week." He told the girls.   
  
"Jeez that's short." Miranda said and turned to look out the window. But she felt like someone was watching her. Miranda turned to face the front of the bus and looked around.   
  
Stop being so paranoid Miranda, Miranda thought to herself. Then she turned back around and continued to look out the window.   
  
When it was their time to get of they got off but noticed that someone had followed them. That's odd, Miranda thought, nobody else was at this stop this morning. The group of four started walking to where they would make the jump back to Heaven.   
  
They stopped dead in their tracks when the boy that followed them yelled, "Hey angels!"  
  
Miranda turned around and yelled back, "How do you know where angel smart guy?"   
  
"Because I read a book about angels and you match every single description. Also I can see your brother!" The boy yelled back.   
  
"Hey what your name?" Vanessa asked.   
  
"My names Christian Cline!"   
  
"Are you going to turn us into the government or anything?" Tina asked.   
  
"No way I've been waiting to meet an angel or angels so I would never turn you guys in!" With that Christian turned around and ran to go home. Leaving the group wondering if he was playing a mind game with them and was going to call the FBI or some government agency when he got home.   
  
When they were back in Heaven Metatron told them, "Alright girls its time for Miranda to get to bed so Vanessa and Tina you better go back to *uhum* Hell"   
  
"All right," Vanessa said and gave Miranda a hug. Tina did the same thing. Then they diapered. Miranda ran to her room and went to her dresser she took out her fave Po's with kitties on them and put them on then she jumped on her bed.   
  
Metatron came in 5 minutes later and said, "Alright Miranda, lights out." But instead of turning of the light and closing the door he went to Miranda bed and knelled beside it.   
  
"Miranda I have something to tell you," He changed his tone to a serious one and went on, "I'm actually not your brother. See God chose me to be your guardian because I was lonely and she thought I would do a good job but in these 16 years I've come to, well, love you so to speak." He then kissed her on the lips and left the room leaving Miranda with her mouth wide open in shock.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors note: I told you I have changed. Me and my friends came up with that idea while on a sugar high. That was fun but this is a stupid idea. Kinda gross, in their interpretation, not in mine.  



	4. OHMYGOD Miranda!

Miranda couldn't sleep that night because of the kiss.   
  
Why did he lie to me all this time? He could have at least waited till my training was done! Miranda thought to herself.  
  
"I don't know how I will be able to confront him today," Miranda said out loud for no reason. But she got up anyway and went to her dresser. She pulled out her fave outfit that she has to wear every day and put it on. After that she went back over to her bed and laid down. She covered her head with her pillow and shut her eyes.   
  
She fell asleep and managed to stay asleep for about five minutes until Tina and Vanessa came in and one of them she couldn't see which one shook her and said, "Come-on Miranda were going to be late if you keep this up!" But obviously they had not a clue of what happened last night.  
  
"I don't know if I want to go today because last night, well, last night Metatron told me the truth. He's not my brother, God told him to pretend to be my brother so I would have someone to help me with my training and things like that. But he told me that," Miranda paused for a moment and then began again, "that he loved me. Then worst but also best of all he kissed me." By that time Miranda had burst into tears.   
  
"Oh my God Miranda. He really did do that! I can't picture him ever doing something like that. "Vanessa said and gave Miranda a hug.  
  
"Would you like us to leave and you stay here for today?" Tina asked.   
  
"No! I was by myself all night because I couldn't sleep. Let's go to school." Miranda said and got up and went over to the door. She opened it and to her surprise Metatron was standing right there about to knock.   
  
"Miranda can I speak with you," He looked over her shoulder and saw Vanessa and Tina standing there, "Alone." Vanessa and Tina went outside the door and Miranda closed it. "Look Miranda I'm sorry about--"   
  
"Save your apologies for when I have more time because right now I gota go or I'll be late, ok" Miranda then kissed him and walked out the door to meet up with Vanessa and Tina.   
  
  
At school the girls tried to finish their mission but Miranda just couldn't think strait. But she did learn one thing teenage boys love to talk about sex sex and more sex. Which Miranda knew that sex was a joke in Heaven so she just ignored them or laughed at them and they would ask her 'What's so funny?' Miranda would just shrug her shoulders and walk past them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda had found out that her angel friends Vanessa and Tina were asked out by Christian and his brother Anthony which is strictly against the rules.   
  
Does that mean me and Metatron were breaking a rule too? Why did he tell me last night? Why do I feel the same way about him? Miranda pondered over these questions all day barely even paying attention to Mr. Hans's lecture about the French Revolution.   
  
At lunch Miranda, Vanessa, and Tina were talking about all that had happened last night and this morning and Miranda told Vanessa and Tina that, "I guess staying up all night and thinking about everything that happened wasn't enough because I just cant stop thinking about it!"   
  
"Miranda just forget about it! Tina and I just told Christian and Anthony why we can't go out with them and it was a piece of cake. So I think that you should go talk to Metatron as soon as you get back to Heaven, so we can continue being Independent Women." Vanessa told Miranda.   
  
"I can't forget about it I just cant! I just have this feeling inside of me no matter what I do and eveytime I try to forget about it the feeling comes back even worse!" Miranda told Vanessa and Tina sort of yelling it out.   
  
"You want him Miranda, face it. You wouldn't have that feeling if you didn't so maybe you should do what Vanessa said. Hey maybe he'll take it a step further or you could." Tina said and laughed at the thought.   
  
"But do you guys really think I'm ready for it?" Miranda asked through her laughing.   
  
"Miranda I think you're ready for anything!" Vanessa told Miranda with enthusiasm.   
  
Jump to; Metatron's room in Heaven:   
Metatron lay in bed staring up in the ceiling. Oh how could I be so stupid, Metatron thought to himself with rage. I could have least waited until her training was over But no I had to tell her last night and I probably ruined her training. Wow I'm a good mentor. Metatron though awhile about what he would say to Miranda when she came home even though he knew he would forget when he saw her. He then decided he would get some sleep instead od worrying over this so five minutes later he was asleep. But two hours later he was woken up by the sound of someone knocking at his door.  
  
  



	5. Fireworks... (funny, :P)

Miranda waited patiently outside the door hoping he was in there and hoping he would answer to her knock. She was encouraged when she heard someone moving inside the room but got a wave of fear when Metatron opened the door. "Hi, this morning you said you needed to talk to me and I blew you of. Do you want to talk right now?"   
  
"Sure come on in." Metatron said and held the door open for her but he kept his hand on the handle for some reason like he would just open the door and run out like he did the other night. Miranda walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and he put one of his hands on her hip causing her to shake a little bit.   
  
"Look Miranda I'm sorry about last night. I don't know why I told you now or how I even got the guts to do that stuff but my question to you is do you love me like I love you?"   
  
"Yes Metatron I do. But why did you tell me this when you probably knew that it would ruin all my training and that in a year we would have to leave each other forever?" Miranda asked him.   
  
"Like I said before I don't know it was a spur of the moment thing."   
  
"Metatron you should have at least thought it over a bit and maybe we could have made it work out somehow. You know that it's impossible for angels to have any kind of relationship. But I want you so bad."   
  
"Oh Miranda," and with that fireworks went off between the two. But of course it wasn't sex because angels can't have sex and it's a joke to all the angels in Heaven.   
  
An Hour Later:   
Miranda ran out of the room feeling much better then she had felt and hour ago, she also felt surprised at what she had done. When she saw Vanessa and Tina she ran over to them.   
  
"What happened?" Tina asked when she saw Miranda come over because of course Vanessa and Tina had waited outside for Miranda to see what Metatron was going to say to her.   
  
"Metatron and I made-out so to speak."   
  
"Oh no Miranda you have to be kidding me!" Vanessa said with her mouth open in shock.   
  
"I'm not and I don't know how we started in the first place!" Miranda yelled and ran off to her room and slammed the door.   
  
"My God that girl's got an attitude." Vanessa said and her and Tina disappeared off to *ahem* Hell.   
  
Miranda laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. I can't believe what I just did. I shouldn't have said I wanted him that's what started us. This has ruined EVERYTHING. Miranda laid on her bed for awhile and finally drifted off to sleep that was filled with nightmares to horrific to put on this.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors note: Oops I did it again! Well, Vanessa, who is my best friend in real life, was supposed to write a flashback to this. It's been a year and I still haven't gotten it. I even bug her for it everyday. But now I'm just saying that if you've seen Dogma, or not, and you would like to write a flashback, just email me at CoyoteUglyGal1@cs.com. I'd be very happy! I think...  
  



End file.
